This invention relates to a heated steering wheel cover for vehicles and more particularly to a steering wheel cover which is easy and convenient to mount on an existing vehicle and is of improved effectiveness and efficiency.
Previous attempts to provide heating for the steering wheels of vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, aircraft, and boats involve elaborate provision for incorporating such features in steering wheels at the time of their design and fabrication or modifying their construction later to incorporate the heating systems, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,934,988, 2,018,947, 2,537,606, and 2,835,777. Other efforts were directed to providing add-on features to produce such heating as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,230788 and 1,546,413.
In all such previous attempts, the designs were highly inefficient in that excessive power consumption was required due to the flow of substantial amounts of heat down into the steering column of the vehicle. In addition, as will be noted from the patents identified above even in those designs where the arrangements are capable of being added to existing steering wheels, they are either or both inconvenient to mount or use and remove.